theotorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
Melee Weapons Dagger or Knife: '''A bladed or piercing no more than a third of a meter in length, which can be easily concealed on the person and drawn no matter how close of a struggle one is engaged in. '''Small Sword: This includes Short Swords, Gladius, Sickle, or any bladed weapon between about 1/3 of a meter and 2/3 of a meter. Large sword: '''This includes Broad swords, Long Swords, Scimitars, or any single handed bladed weapon longer than about 2/3 of a meter '''Club: The first and simplest weapon, the club is nothing more than a weighted stick, which increases the momentum and thus the force of a blow. Clubs are commonly made of wood, although they have also been known to be made from bones. Staff: A wooden stick, thinner than the average club, a staff is usually about two meters in length. Extremely inexpensive, staffs are carried by peasant farmers throughout the land. In the hands of a trained user, the staff can be a very effective weapon, both on offense and defense. Giant War Club: A huge wooden club with iron spikes driven through it and a band of metal wrapped around the head to give it added weight. This is the favored weapon of the giant kin and requires a minimum of STR 14 to use. War Axe: Another implement of destruction. A sharp metal head attached to a wooden shaft, the war-ax can be either single-edged or double-edged. War Hammer: A wooden handle with a metal hammerhead attached Mace: 'T'he mace is a club made of metal, with spikes or sharp ridges on the head. Maces range in length from a third of a meter to a meter, and are intended as one-handed weapons, although they can be swung with both hands. '''Ball '''and Chain: '''The ball and chain is precisely that: a length of chain with a round iron ball at the end. It usually functions as a melee weapon, but can also be thrown at an approaching opponent. Because of its size, the ball and chain can only be used by giants.or giant kin '''Pole Arms: Long wooden shafts, often in excess of three meters, topped with sharp points, ax-heads, claws, and so on. Missile Weapons Throwing '''Dagger: A specialized knife balanced so it can be thrown with accuracy at a target (a standard dagger cannot be relied upon to bury its blade in an opponent when tossed). Easy to conceal, the throwing dagger has become synonymous with treachery, as they are usually found emerging from someone’s back. Sling: A piece of rope with a pouch in the middle. A stone or lead pellet is placed in the pouch; both ends of the rope are grasped in one hand. The rope is twirled rapidly around the head, and then, at the proper moment, one end of the rope is released, sending the stone flying rapidly toward its target. A very inexpensive weapon, slings can be disguised as belts or necklaces. '''Short Bow: A simple wooden bow, less than in length. It fires wooden shafts with metallic heads, and requires the least amount of skill to use of any bow-and-arrow incarnation. Long Bow: A wooden bow, greater than in length, which demands both strength and skill to be used. The string of the long bow is drawn back as far as the ear, and has a greater range and can shoot arrows at a greater velocity than the short bow. Since it requires a certain amount of training to become proficient at the use of the longbow Composite Bow: A more powerful version of the long bow, the stave of the composite bow is made up of three different materials, combined so as to enhance the elastic properties of each. Welsh long bows while not composite have the same statistics. Crossbow: A crossbow consists of a bow attached to a wooden stock, which allows the weapon to be kept cocked without effort by the firer. Many crossbows are mechanically bent (or “spanned”), allowing for much stronger pulls and thus much greater power. The main advantage of a crossbow over a long bow is that they can be used effectively by less powerful archers. Shields and Armor In a place full of monsters, warring Houses, and various and sundry other threats to life and limb, the difference between living another day and falling before an enemy is often no more than the strength of one’s shield and armor. For that reason, such things are among a warriors most prized possessions, for the purchase of which no expense is spared. Use of a shield increases the difficulty number to hit, providing the shielded character is actively defending and his opponent is making a frontal attack. The difficulty modifier for each type of shield is noted in the individual entries below. The sum of the shield’s difficulty modifier and the value of the skill used to defend (most likely melee weapons) is the shield value. If the result of an opponent’s attack falls between the defensive skill value ''and the ''shield value, the blow is considered to have hit the shield. Use the shield’s Toughness ''to determine the effect of the strike — when the shield takes four wounds, it has shattered. '''Shields' Buckler: A small round shield, roughly the size of a dinner plate, that can be worn on the left wrist. The advantage of a buckler is that it allows the left hand to be used without the shield having to be dropped. The disadvantage is that, being so small in size, it does not provide a great deal of protection. Use of a buckler adds +2 to the defensive skill ''value. '''Shield: The standard shield is a disc of metal held in one hand or strapped on to an arm. There are three common sizes: '''The 'small shield'' is no more than one meter in length, easy to carry, the small shield adds +4 to the defensive skill ''value. '''The 'medium shield'' ''is between 1 meter and 1.5 meters in length, it adds +5 to the ''defensive skill ''value, and is not so heavy it cannot be handled with relative ease. '''The ''large shield''' is over 1.5 meters in length and adds +6 to the ''defensive skill ''value, but it is awkward and difficult to carry and results in one additional shock point when taking a fatigue penalty. '''Armor' The armor adds listed below presume that the armor covers the torso (front and back),and the arms and legs.If a helmet of the same or better armor is worn, increase the add by one and decrease the dodge by one. Layering Armor A cotton gambison is designed to be worn in combination with other armors. Combined armors must have armor adds within two points of each other to effectively increase protection. If one type of armor offers less protection than the other but is within two points, the combined armor protection is equal to the higher armor’s adds plus one. If the two types of armor offer equal protection, the armor adds are increased by two. Combining armor by adding a gambison will reduce the character’s mobility reducing Dodge by one point. Hides and Furs: The oldest form of armor. The hides are cured, but not tanned, and overall; provide very little protection to the wearer. They can, however, provide warmth in cold climates. Bone and Hide: A great deal more sophisticated than simple hides and furs. Pieces of bone are sewn into the hide. This type of armor must be custom- made, for if the bone layer does not conform to the shape of the user, it will break easily in combat. If used by anyone other than the person it was created for, it breaks on a wound ''result, reducing it’s add to +1. '''Leather: Cured and tanned hides, leather armor is relatively light, and slightly stronger than hides and furs. The primary appeal of leather armor is its flexibility, which allows a fighter with a melee weapon to maneuver with ease. '''Bronze Chain Mail:' For the protection it gives, bronze mail is not worth the weight the warrior must carry when wearing it. A relatively soft alloy, bronze will not deflect the attacks that steel armor will. When wearing bronze armor, a character takes four shock points from fatigue ''rather than three. His ''dodge ''skill is also reduced by one. '''Cuir Bouilli': Boiled, treated leather which is stronger, but less flexible, than standard leather armor. Anyone wearing cuir bouilli has their Dexterity- based skills reduced by one. Iron Chain Mail: Made of linked chains of worked metal, chain mail is usually worn under some other form of padding. It is moderately heavy, reducing the dodge ''skill by one and increasing shock points from ''fatigue ''to three. '''Ring '''Mail:' Metal rings are sewn on to leather backing to form this armor, but which is lighter than chain mail, but also less effective. Cotton Gambison: a padded jacket typically worn under chain mail Giant '''Armor: Special protective gear used exclusively by giant warriors. Supporting its weight requires Strength'of at least 12 Enchanted Items Enchanted item are extremely rare. This designation encompasses both arms and armor, including that of the fey, as well as more commonplace items. Enchanted Armor and Shields: Virtually any kind of armor, from hides and furs to chain mail, and any size shield can receive the benefits of magic. A spell can increase the Toughness of armor against physical attacks (add ''+1 to standard armor value), as well as provide protection against magical attacks. There are a few armorers capable of focusing spells into armor after it is forged, but it is more common for a suit of armor to be taken to a mage after the smith is finished with it. For enchanted armor, add +2 to the armor value when defending against magical attacks. Normal ''fatigue penalties associated with that armor will stay in effect. The ''cost of getting magic added to one’s armor varies, depending on the skill level of the wizard and the duration of the spell. Higher levels of protection are possible, but wizards with the talent to provide them are relatively rare, and the service is expensive. '''Enchanted Weapons:' The spells used to enhance the power of weapons are very close to those used on shields and armor. A magical weapon will be able to strike with more force in a melee or missile attack against a non-magical opponent (add +1 to the standard damage value of the weapon). In addition, the weapon will be able to damage magical creatures, and affect enchanted shields and armor. The damage value remains the same whether attacking a magical or non-magical opponent. It is possible to strengthen weapons beyond the +1 add, but as with armor, it is difficult to find someone to do it and expensive when it is done. Fey Weapons and Armor: When considering the properties of faerie objects, it must be remembered that it is very rarely anyone other than the fey are allowed to possess such an item. A hefty amount of persuasion, and some bribery, is usually required to convince the fey to forge a weapon, shield, or armor for a non-fey. They are usually reluctant to do so, and to possess a fey sword is a mark of great prestige. Fey Weapons and Armor: The enchanted objects of war used by the fey are virtually identical to those used by the faeries. However, due to their long experience with humans, and well aware of the bellicose natures of most other races, the fey often keep their caches of weapons and armor hidden. They are notoriously reluctant to part with anything they have made, and it takes far longer to cultivate a relationship of trust with the fey than it does with the faerie. Fey Chain mail: '''A light variety of chain mail developed by the elves, Fey Chain mail imparts TOU+6 protection, with an additional +2 when defending against magic attacks. Light enough that it does not result in a fatigue penalty, Fey Chain mail is Typically not sold for coin. '''Dwarven Brigantine: '''More bulky than Fey Chain mail and typically made of plates inside a leather coat, Dwarven Brigentine provides a TOU+5 protection against physical attack. It does cause a fatigue ''penalty. The wearer of a Dwarven Brigintine reduces any blow that delivers greater than 3 wounds to three wounds. Dwarven Brigentine can be bought for coin, but typically at a dear price. '''Fey Shields: '''Fey Shields offer Tou +1 more protection then their non magical counter parts, with an additional +2 when defending against magic attacks. They are also slight tougher making them slightly harder to destroy. Light enough that it does not result in a ''fatigue penalty, Fey Shields are Typically not sold for coin. '''Dwarven Shields: Dwarven Shields offer Tou +1 more protection then their non magical counter parts, and are typically much harder to destroy. Dwarven Shields can be bought for coin, but typically at a dear price. Other Enchanted items: Strength Potion: The strength potion is essentially a chemical version of the strength ''spell. Favored particularly by giants, successful use of the potion will result in at least a +1 bonus to ''Strength. The effect value of the potion is 18, and this should be compared to the character’s Strength ''on the Power Push Table. The resulting value modifier is added to the character’s ''Strength ''for the duration of the potion’s effects, which is 24 hours. '''Climate Cloak:' The climate cloak is a useful garment. Imbued with an alteration/folk ''spell, the black cloak can provide TOU+6 protection from extremes of heat and cold to the wearer. It is the only known way to safely penetrate the waters of the . A standard cloak can be used for up to two months, at which point the spell will fade. For trips that will last longer than the spell’s duration, it is wise to have a mage on hand to recast the spell. '''Enchanted Knowledge Objects:' Enchanted knowledge objects come with the arcane knowledge focused into them, and act as storage batteries of a sort. For example, a person with the alteration ''magic skill can use the knowledge contained within a firestone to cast an ''altered fireball ''spell. Each enchanted knowledge object is able to be used a limited number of times, and then the knowledge must be refocused into the object. Their prices vary from the cheapest (the ''water ''knowledge) to the most expensive (the essence, ''death). Transportation Horse: ''' '''DEXTERITY 10 Long jumping 11, maneuver 11, running 13, unarmed combat 11 STRENGTH 12 Climbing 13 TOUGHNESS 10 PERCEPTION 4 MIND 4 Test (8), willpower (8) CHARISMA 5 Charm (8), persuasion (9), taunt (10) SPIRIT 5 Intimidation (7) Possibility Potential: '''none '''Natural Tools: '''hooves, damage value STR+2/14; speed value 12 '''Carriages and Wagons: '''Carriages and wagons serve much the same function — transporting people and goods — but with some differences. Carriages are designed for use on fairly good roads, and are virtually useless on long, cross-country trips. Carriages range in size from the one-person sulky to the six- or eight- person coach. Carriages larger than this are rarely made, because they require too many horses to pull, making them slow, difficult to control and not cost-effective. Wagons are essentially boxes with wheels, most often used to carry goods, although passengers can ride in them (though not very comfortably). When pulling a wagon or carriage, subtract one from the horse’s ''speed value ''to determine the speed of horse and vehicle combined. '''Viking Longships: '''Dominated the northern and eastern coastlines of for centuries, longships are not particularly well-suited to deep sea travel. They average in length, and are driven by a combination of human and wind power. Crewed by 30 men, longships have a maximum ''speed value ''of 7. They are often equipped with a ram, with a damage value of 24. '''Merchant Ships: '''These vessels tend to be of the galleon class. Big, bulky, and not very maneuverable, galleons are noted for their ability to take a great deal of damage (''Toughness ''of 25) before sinking. '''Equipment All prices are in Silver Coins. NORMAL MELEE WEAPONS ' ' FEY MELEE WEAPONS ' ' 'NORMAL MISSILE WEAPONS ' Range (meters) ' ' ' ' 'FEYD MISSILE WEAPONS ' Range (meters) ' ' ' NORMAL '''SHIELDS FEY SHIELDS ' ' NORMAL '''ARMOR ' ' ENCHANTED ARMOR ' ' Equipment (continued) GENERAL '''GEAR CHART Price ' Hemp Rope () 30 Silken Cord () 300 Torch 10 Oil Lamp 50 Candles 10 Sundial 10 Glass mirror 20 Canoe 1200 Coach 20,000 Wagon 5,000 Longship 40,000 Galleon 100,000 Iron Spikes 10 Belt Pouch 20 Sleeping Mat 50 Map Case 60 Cloak, cloth 100 Cloak, fur 500 Sword scabbard 1000 '''Enchanted GEAR CHART' Price''' Climate Cloak 600 Strength Potion 6000 Knowledge Stones Kindred 1000 Elements 1500 Mixed Forces 2000 Principles 3000 Essences 10,000